DK Palace/Library/Evil Puffles 4
This story is currently being written, so please be patient! In the meantime, you can enjoy the prologue and currently written chapters, or the the three prequels, Evil Puffles 1, 2 or 3. Prologue It was 3 weeks after Micro's latest disaster had ended. Micro and Sanity were sent to the jungles on Rockhopper Island and were never seen. But, little did the EPF know, a new villain was going to rise. Gary Numbah2 slumped in his bed one Tuesday morning. "Ugh, ever since Micro and Sanity were sent to Rockhopper Island, the EPF is not very busy," Gary Numbah2 said, yawning. He strolled down the steps of his igloo to the kitchen to feed his puffles. Fire, Gary's puffle throughout Gary and the EPF's adventures, had ran away after the events of Evil Puffles 3. Gary's new puffles, Silly and Pilot, were by their food bowls, waiting for food and water. Gary put the food in the bowls, and sat down. His phone rang. It was Hat Pop. "Gary! Come to the Ski Village, and fast!" she said, then hung up. Gary was confused, but he got in his car and drove down to the Ski Village. Chapter 1: A Shaking Surprise Gary waddled down to he Ski Village. When he arrived, the ground shook. Snowman, Chill and Hat saw him at once. "There you are!" Chill exclaimed. "You see, H-" Chill got cut off, because in a quick few seconds, something came from underground. A giant creature stepped out of the vehicle. "Hello, feathered fools!" the creature roared with laughter. It was the EPF's top target: Herbert P. Bear, Esquire. Herbert was 3rd on the list, but became number one after the events of Evil Puffles 3. A small creature crawled out after Herbert. It was Klutzy the crab, Herbert's sidekick, which he calls his "minion". "What do you want?" an angered Snowman asked. "Us to be slaves of yours?" Herbert looked at the penguin. His eyes widened. His eyebrows rose. He smiled evilly. "Not EXACTLY what I had in mind, but, thanks for the idea!" Herbert said, and laughed. Herbert got back in his vehicle, followed by Klutzy, and drove back into the ground. Eager to find out his plan, Gary, Hat Pop, Chill and Snowman jumped down the hole and followed the Earthquake Tremor. Chapter 2: The Underground Base Our heroes slid down the hole. "Weeeee!" Snowman shouted. They landed on the cold ground. Hat got out a flashlight, and our heroes followed her. They stopped at a door that read: "Herbert's Top Secret Hideout." They pushed open the door. Penguins were inside a net! Just kidding just Gary's puffles, Silly and Pilot, Hat's puffle Lemon, Snowman's puffle Icer and Chill's puffle Orangey. "Our puffles!" Chill screamed. There was a mumbling noise from a corrner in the cave. Our heroes ran as fast as they could out the door to infrom the EPF about Herbert. Chapter 3: The Return of the Evil Puffles The agents were in the EPF Command Room in the knick of time. Agent G turned and smiled. "Agents! You are here, good. Now, any info on Herbert?" Gary looked at Hat. Hat looked at Chill. Chill turned to Snowman, who turned to the minor agents throughout the series (York, Explorer, Rookie, Jetpack Guy, Staffan, Metalmanager, Robbsi, etc.), whom of which were starring at the main agents. "Well, we found his base, and he has our puffles. We think he might turn them back into the Evil Puffles!" Hat Pop said. Gary, Snowman, Chill, G and the other agents gasped. G got upset. "Let's go find him!" he exclaimed. It had been three days. GGD, Snowman, Chill and Hat slumped up the hill of the Tallest Mountian. GGD almost fell down deep into the Mountian. There was lava bursting out from a guiser. "The Tallest Mountian... it's a volcano!" Hat exclaimed. She, along with Chill and Snowman, saw Gary swinging rope to rope to the floor of the Tallest Mountian. Hat, Chill and Snowman proceded to do so. When all four were on the ground, they saw Herbert laughing evily. "Hello, Elite Penguin Fools!" Herbert bawled. "If you tried to stop me, I'm afraid your too late" Some puffles hopped out from the darkness. They had "Turn Civilians Evil-anator"'s and their eyes were red with fire. The penguins gasped. "RUN!" Gary exclaimed. As the Evil Puffles followed the four agents, Herbert laughed and laughed. "Now to kidnapp some clueless penguins, like Jug Jug or Rookie," Herbert snickered and left the deep volcano. After he left, the penguins were cornered at the top of the mountian. The Puffle were standing right in front of them. Gary gulped. "I have a plan..." he murmered. Then, he snapped and the entire EPF, including the Elite Puffles, were behind the four friends. The Evil Puffles backed away, until a giant hot pink puffle hopped out. "GET THEM!" it exclaimed, and the two groups charged at eachother. The war had begun. Chapter 4: The Penguin at Puffle War